zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Dog
Dogs are a recurring race of animals in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. Dogs are often the pets of other races. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Dogs can be found in the streets of Mabe Village. If Link attacks a dog, it is angered and quickly counterattacks, causing one heart's worth of damage if it hits Link. After damaging Link, the dog returns to its docile state. This is reminiscent of other domesticated animals in series, such as chickens, as they retaliate if Link attacks them. Link can kill a dog using Magic Powder or the Magic Rod. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time When Link is a youth, Mamamu Yan and her dog, Richard, can be found in the main market square of Hyrule Castle Town. At night, the market square is overrun with packs of dogs. If Link finds Richard among the various stray dogs, he can return him to Mamamu Yan, who gives Link a Piece of Heart. The dog in question can be found behind the market booth nearest the southern entrance to the market. When Link awakens after having been sealed away for seven years, Hyrule Castle Town is ruined, and the dogs are nowhere to be seen. Mamamu Yan, who has moved to Kakariko Village, mentions that her dog, Richard, was a famous dog; the use of the past tense may indicate that Richard died during the seven years. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask There is a Doggy Racetrack at Romani Ranch, where dog races are held. Link must choose one of the dogs found inside the pen and bet on whether or not it will win the next race. The Mask of Truth can be used to find the winning dog by listening to each dog and finding out which one in most confident in its chances of victory. There is also a small dog who appears to be Romani's pet. When the invaders appear during the night of the First Day, he runs around barking at them. There is also a lone dog found in South Clock Town. Dogs react differently to Link, depending on which transformation mask he is wearing. For example, while Link is wearing the Deku Mask, the dog growls and attacks him, knocking him over, but not causing any damage. While wearing the Goron Mask, dogs growl then try to run away from Link. While wearing the Zora Mask, dogs run to Link and follow him. If Link is in his regular form, dogs react according to how fast he is moving; if he is running, they move out of the way, but if he moves more slowly, they will follow him. If Link uses the Bremen Mask to march while near dogs, it will cause them to follow him and bark in time to the rhythm. Guru-Guru also makes references to a dog that was the leader of an animal troupe and wore the Bremen Mask. Strangely, Tatl will turn yellow when highlighting a dog, despite the fact that they are not enemies. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages The only dog in the game is found in Mamamu Yan's house, located in southwestern Lynna City. Mamamu Yan wants to show off her dog, however, it is shy. If Link gives her the Doggie Mask for her dog, she will give Link a Dumbbell in exchange. This is part of the quest for the Noble Sword. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons A dog named Flash resides in Horon Village with his owner. He is very good at fetching. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Dogs can be found all around Hyrule Town. They can be spoken to in Minish form, and some will fuse Kinstones with Link. Link can bring Stockwell's pet dog Fifi Dog Food in order to obtain an empty bottle. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Dogs can be found roaming around Hyrule Castle Town. They serve no important purpose, but Link can pick them up and play with them. Also, if Link finds a bone and throws it, the dog will run and fetch the bone, bringing it back to Link. If Link throws the bone behind a tree, sometimes the dog will bring back Rupees instead. When Link is in wolf form, he can speak with dogs and they will tell Link information. There is also a dog who belongs to Jaggle and Pergie's family in Ordon Village, but it only leaves the house during Link's first visit to Ordon village in wolf form. Non-canonical appearances Freshly-Picked Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland Tingle has a pet dog named Barkle, who plays a major role in Freshly-Picked Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland. Also, several dogs appear as bodyguards in the game. See also * Cat * Cucco * Fish Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening races Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time races Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask races Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages races Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons races Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap races Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess races Category:Freshly-Picked Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland races